


No Pants

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin gently persuades Danny and Steve to talk through their issues. Or fuck. He's not picky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Spring Fling 2012 at stevedannoslash: "Remember that bit where Steve said living together didn't work out? Yeah. I don't buy it. What happened there?" Prompt by m_lasha.

“What happened with Danny, brah? I thought you two would be a natural fit. So many common interests.”

“Have you lost your mind, Chin Ho Kelly?” Steve snorted, shuddering at the memories. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

∼∴∼

_Upon hearing noises in his kitchen, Steve is compelled to investigate, even though his forebrain knows it must be Danny. His hindbrain it too accustomed to living alone and he can’t convince that part of him to go back to sleep._

_Guided by the soft light over the stove, he stumbles into the kitchen to find Danny sitting at the table, finishing off a bowl of ice cream._

_“What are you doing?”_

_“Couldn’t sleep,” Danny says. “Ice cream always helps.”_

_Standing up, he takes his bowl to the sink and rinses it out. Steve gapes at him and then scrubs his hands across his eyes, thinking he’s still asleep and dreaming._

_But no, the sight of Danny’s fuzzy ass, just under the hem of his t-shirt remains. Transfixed by the round perfectness of the twin globes, Steve stares._

_Unfortunately, when Danny turns around, Steve gets an eyeful of something else entirely. He immediately puts his hand over his eyes, but not before the image of Danny’s perfect cock and low-hanging balls is imprinted on his brain._

_“What’s wrong with you?” Danny asks._

_Gesturing with his free hand, Steve says, “You. Pants. Lack of.”_

_Laughing softly, Danny says, “You’ve never seen another guy naked before? I would’ve thought between being a jock and the Army, you’d have plenty of opportunity.”_

_“Shut up,” Steve growls. “And you damn well know it’s the Navy. I didn’t expect it in my own home. Why can’t you sleep in shorts like a normal person?”_

_Reaching down and cupping his balls, which Steve sees because he’s made the mistake of taking his hand down, Danny shakes his head._

_“I’ll have you know a man needs to give his nuts a little freedom, a little fresh air. Can’t let these get too hot or my baby makers will shrivel up and die.”_

_“You planning to make more babies?” Steve asks, feeling pissed off all of a sudden at Danny’s casual way with his body._

_“Not at present,” Danny answers. “But it’s best to be prepared. And you, my friend, raise my temperature and stress level so much with your antics that I have to take all the opportunities I can to let things cool down.”_

_Steve thinks that his partner wandering around half dressed is the opposite of cooling things down. In fact, it’s downright sweltering at the moment. Those feelings aren’t any he’s prepared to deal with, so he takes refuge in bluster._

_“You have to wear pants to bed if you’re going to live here.”_

_“Oh, I do?”_

_“Yes,” Steve says, feeling his resolve firm. “Not negotiable.”_

_An odd expression crosses Danny’s face, one that Steve can’t interpret, and he has the strangest thought that he’s somehow miscalculated something but he shrugs the idea away._

_“All right,” Danny says. “Give me a few days to make other arrangements.”_

∼∴∼

“So what was the big problem?” Chin asked, his curiosity clearly not abated by Steve’s attempt to shut down the whole conversation.

“Pants.”

“Pants?”

“Yeah, as in . . . not having any. Danny never wears pants when he sleeps.”

A variety of expression chased across Chin’s face, making Steve frown. Chin usually kept his thoughts pretty close to the vest. Fairly certain that he was going to have to elaborate, Steve waited to see which way Chin would go with his interrogation.

“And you know that because . . .?” Chin’s eyebrows were up into his hairline at that point.

“No!” Steve exclaimed. “He slept on the couch the whole time. It isn’t like that.” 

“Then what is it like?”

“Danny wanders around the house at night.”

“Naked?”

“No, he wears a shirt. But all his . . . you know, tackle hangs out. Waving in the breeze.”

“Oh. I see.”

“You see?” Steve demanded. “What do you see?”

Laughing at what was apparently a private joke, so much so that it was fit for only one person, Chin said, “Waving. You ever think that he was waving the red flag instead?”

“Like in front of a bull?” Steve asked, puzzled as to why Danny might want him to attack him. “Why would he want me to charge him?”

Looking like he had swallowed something sour, Chin said in tones one would use to explain things to a child, “Maybe he would rather have slept in your bed than the couch. With you. As in sex. With you.”

“No,” Steve denied immediately, no matter how much the idea might appeal to him. “Danny would just say something. You know him . . . if he has a thought, it comes right out his mouth.”

“For someone so smart,” Chin muttered. And then louder, “Maybe he was afraid of your reaction. Which, considering you kicked him out over it, I’d say his concern was warranted.”

“Danny’s not afraid of me,” Steve persisted.

He thought that Chin banging his head on the table was totally and unnecessarily melodramatic.

∼∴∼

“I heard you’ve got an issue with pants,” Chin said, striding into Danny’s office and not bothering to warm up to the conversation. Tired of Steve, Danny, and their endless dance, and maybe wanting to project his own happiness onto others, he decided that he would intervene in their complicated life.

“Huh?”

“Steve told me why he couldn’t live with you.”

“Oh, yeah. That.” Danny’s normal amused expression decayed into something glum.

“It’s not what you think,” Chin hurried to reassure him. “He didn’t realize you were making a play.”

“If that’s the case, I may have to reconsider my attraction to him,” Danny grumped. “Pretty but stupid is not my thing.”

“You know that’s not the issue with Steve,” Chin said. “You were just being a little too subtle.”

Astonished, Danny said, “What the actual fuck? In what universe is walking around half naked _too subtle_? Most people would view that as an open invitation for molestation.”

With a chuckle, Chin said, “This is Steve we’re talking about. He opens doors with grenades.”

His annoyed expression fading into thoughtful, Danny said, “You may have a point.”

“However,” Danny continued, wagging his finger at Chin. “Why do you care?”

“You two just fit,” Chin explained. “And, maybe I want to see the both of you settled and happy, you know?”

Danny’s face kept the suspicious cast, and Chin heaved a beleaguered sigh. “Okay, yeah, it’s not anything that I could have predicted . . . that an obnoxious haole who doesn’t know how to shut up and nags him incessantly would be the thing that would drag Steve out of the bad places in his head.”

“You’re saying I’m _good_ for him? What about me, huh? You ever think of that? How he’s shortening my life and driving me to the mad house? Steve’s sanity at the expense of my own. I think I’ve changed my mind about the entire enterprise. What exactly do I get out of all this?”

Giving him a stern look, Chin said, “You want to know what you get? Cause I can go into details.”

“Really.” Danny’s irritation faded into curiosity. “From personal experience?”

“What? No.” Chin fought to keep the heat out of face, because yes, Steve McGarrett was threat to anyone’s sexual orientation. “Stop deflecting. You’ve already admitted you were trying to get a rise out of him.”

Danny smirked as Chin stumbled to halt. 

With a growl, Chin said, “Take a more direct approach.”

“Like what?”

“Well,” Chin said, sarcasm heavy in his voice. “You could actually talk to him. Or sit on his cock. Whatever. Just put everyone out of your misery, right?”

With a nod, Danny agreed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Feeling the need for the wind on his face, to clear his head from the confusion that inevitably resulted from trying to get those two to talk about their feelings, Chin grabbed his helmet and headed outside. He had a momentary pang about leaving Kono to the mercies of Danny and Steve, but he shrugged off the guilt. He deserved medal for doing all the emotional heavy lifting in a relationship that wasn’t his own. Someone else could shoulder the load for a while.

With a roar of the heavy engine, he pulled out of the car park and headed for the coast.

∼∴∼

Wandering out onto Steve’s lanai for their usual after dinner beer and sunset watching, Danny considered what Chin had told him. He’d been hurt and disappointed when Steve kicked him out, and shocked that he’d gotten the situation so wrong. He’d thought he was a better detective than that, but then again Steve McGarrett was the exception to almost every rule in existence.

Sprawling back in the chair, Danny kicked his shoes off and dug his bare feet into the still-warm sand. Sipping his beer and considering how to start the conversation they needed, Danny cut his eyes toward Steve, nearly choking on his beverage when Steve whipped off his shirt.

Deciding that getting knocked on his ass was better than the current uncertainty, Danny twisted his beer into the sand and then stood up. Gathering his courage, he spread himself over Steve’s lap, bracketing Steve’s thighs with his knees. Bending down, he covered Steve’s mouth with his own before the other man could pull himself together enough to say something or do something that would ruin everything.

Instead of protesting however, Steve wrapped his arms around Danny’s back, drawing him in closer. Danny groaned as Steve’s obvious erection nudged the bottom of his balls.

Pulling back for a moment, Steve watched him with heavy-lidded eyes. 

“Take your pants off,” he said in a throaty growl that raised the hairs on Danny’s arms.

Part of him wanted to argue the order, but the greater part of him wanted to move things along. He stood up, not trying to be seductive about it, just getting on with it, opening his trousers and then pulling them and his pants off with one motion. He kicked them to the side, not worried about keeping his clothing neat. Knowing what he looked like with his shirt barely covering his groin, like a tantalizing glimpse of paradise, Danny stood back and let Steve look his fill. 

The heat in Steve’s eyes prompted an uncontrollable reaction in Danny, but he refused to be ashamed as his cock reached complete fullness while Steve watched him. There was something delightful about letting Steve ogle him like that, something powerful.

Steve reached out and Danny obeyed the unspoken plea, settling himself onto Steve’s lap again. Large hands cupped his ass, moving him in closer. Danny moaned and dipped his head to kiss Steve. He loved that Steve was strong enough to manhandle him, although he might get back at him someday. Not now, though, when he was about to get everything he wanted. He would keep the power struggles for later.

Apparently Steve was part octopus, because Danny lost track of how many hands are on him – fingers probed his hole while his balls were cupped and squeezed, and somehow Steve managed to stroke his dick at the same time. Head spinning and skin tingling, Danny just went with it, letting Steve work him over.

He came with a muffled cry that is lost in Steve’s mouth. He shuddered and bucked as Steve kept moving his hands until Danny was totally drained. Panting as the surge of pleasure slowly ebbed away, he rested his forehead on Steve’s shoulder.

“Move back in,” Steve murmured in his ear. “Sleep in my bed. Don’t ever wear pants.”

Laughing softly, Danny nipped at the warm skin at Steve’s neck. “Deal.”


End file.
